fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Fukuda Kanon
Years Old |height= 155cm |formergroup= SKE48 |formerteam= Team S |debuted= November, 2009 / 3rd Generation |graduated= November, 2015 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Fukuda Kanon was a member of SKE48's Team S. Profile * Name: Fukuda Kanon * Birth Date: March 12, 1995 (age ) * Birth Place: Saitama, Japan * Status: **2009-11-01: SKE48 Member **2011-03-11: Team S Member **2013-04-13: Team E Member **2014-02-24: Team S Member **2015-11-29: Graduated * Likes: Hello! Project, costumes, computers, mobile phones. * Favorite Food: Strawberries * Favorite Animal: Rabbits * Favorite Color: Purple, Red, Pink * Dislikes: Long distance running, slopes * Activities: Long distance running, slopes * Less Favorite Food: Fresh Cream, Soda. * Hobbies: Collecting strawberry goods, reading, theater-going, shopping. * Special Skill: Classical ballet, piano, baton, computers, pranks. * Favorite English Word: "Really?" Trivia * Was raised as an only child. * She owns a pet rabbit named Latte. * On December 4, 2019, she announced that her father had suddenly passed away at the age of 49. * In March 2013, she graduated from high school. * On April 2, 2013, she announced on her official blog that she had become an official university student, as she attended her first day of university. * In April 2017, she entered her last year of university and presumably graduated in spring 2018. * Most notably gets along with Wada Ayaka and Sugaya Risako. * Her favorite Disney characters are Flynn Rider and Daisy, and her favorite film is Mary Poppins. * Her average sleep time is less than 5 hours. * Her favorite flowers are lavender and moth orchids. * She likes Mariah Carey. * Her shoe size is 24cm. * She's friends with Mori Saki. * She considers herself to be the reincarnation of Cinderella. * Says that Maeda Yuuka was the person who knew her best. * She wanted to be an idol because of a game that her parents bought her where you can act as an idol. * Her audition outfit has the word "rock" because she wants to rock during the audition. * Shares the same birthday with Keyakizaka46 member Oda Sakura. * In November 2012, Fukuda announced on her blog that her first solo photobook, Kanyon 17, would be released on December 15. * On January 23, 2013, she released her first solo DVD, Dress up Kanon, and held a handshake event. * On February 2, 2015, it was announced that she, along with Wada Ayaka, were chosen as the plus models for that month's issue of H!P Digital Books. * On May 26, 2015, she expressed a desire to become a lyricist after graduating from SKE48, challenging herself to become the first former member to go into that career. * During her final interview before her graduation, she gave a message to her overseas fans regarding her future as well. * On April 23, 2019, she opened her own YouTube channel where she plans to upload completely self-produced MVs for self-covers of songs she has written. Category:SKE48 Graduates Category:SKE48 3rd Generation Category:1995